Lycan
by hellzboy
Summary: The night after the full moon on Harry's third year, Remus meets the mysterious Lee who not only helped him from near death but claims to be different than a Werewolf. Who is he and just how powerful is he to be wanted by both sides? but most importantly, why does he look as if he de-aged! What? You mean I did! Since when! and what was that about the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my very first story! Please be kind also take note that this has not been edited by anyone.. so yeah it's RAW. Again, Please be kind. Thank you and Enjoy!

The Story takes place in the third movie: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, what I would imagine takes place to poor Moony. I love Werewolves! ^^

_**Warning:**_** I haven't read the book, just watched the movie so yea... that's the only warning! ^^**

**_Disclaimer: _****Harry Potter does not belong to me. Only this story and my Oc. **

* * *

On a night of a Full Moon a dark brown Werewolf prowled into the deep of the Forbidden Forest. Wounded from an attack by the flying beast and suffering from years of starvation from its human counterpart, the regeneration process has been painfully slow regardless, its desperate search of food continued on. After years of being locked up and chained, the wolf took in the forgotten sensations around him as he walked slowly with a limp and not caring as he squirted out more blood on the ground. Thankfully, he couldn't feel human in the back of his mind probably unconscious from the shock and pain that the human hadn't felt in years since putting the wolf in a drugged-state sleep. The wolf snorted as if telling the human off. _Serves him right._

It continued off through the night, the gentle moonlight giving the wolf's sensitive eyesight from years of abuse to darkness, a soft glow to view its path a little bit more clearly.

_**Chapter 1**_

_[Sniff]_

"Blood" muttered a bone helmed skull kid to the yellow-eyed black beast behind him. The best growled in acknowledgement, almost as if it could understand what the kid said.

The kid stood up and stared off in the direction the blood they found headed to. "It's bleeding but walking and smelled human but I see paws as footprints, so probably a werewolf" the muttered. The beast sneered in response at the last word, as if disgusted. The kid smirked in amusement and started walking using the spear he had like a walking stick, the beast followed after. "Now, now" the kid mocked "let's not judge. It's probably nearby what with the large quantity it's bleeding out, so best let's get its death over and done with so we could bring it back to the pack for dinner" he finished with a grin. "There'll be a feast tonight" he quietly added, excited with the idea.

They both halted and braced their legs before sprinting of with vampire-like speed to their would-be dinner.

()Pagebreak()

By now, the wounded werewolf is panting from exhaustion; its wounds did not stop bleeding as its regeneration seemed to be failing from lack of nourishment. The strength in his legs grew weak and soon he collapsed under his own weight. The numbness that appeared on the first few hours that he relied on seemed to slowly disappear as it soon brought back the pain from the ground up.

It was a pitiful sight to see. A werewolf that is feared by so many but been abused by itself, is now lying on the ground with its blood pouring out under him. Its first release on soft ground after so many years will now possibly be his last. Worse than that, his pack from those times had gone and left him. Though an odd pack, the loneliness that waved off his human counterpart also affected him in many ways. And to think, he never completed his transformation on being a complete Werewolf, stuck only in this form of half-man, half-wolf, all because his human denied and pushed off the natural instinct of the wolf.

In the presence of the full moon that night, loud whimpering and moaning echoed throughout the deep forest. A few wolves from afar could be heard howling in regards to the lonely, crying werewolf.

()Pagebreak()

Fallen leaves, twigs, dirt and small rocks could be seen being blown away by an invisible force at a fast break-neck speed. From closer inspection, the two from earlier before –the kid with the bone-helm skull and the large yellow-eyed black beast- has been sprinting fast, following the trail of blood that the wounded werewolf had bled out. The kid frowned as he noticed something and paused in his sprint with a sudden stop, the beast beside him followed and turned to stare at the human kid curiously. The kid rose up his hand to halt the beast from making any sounds and made the universal quiet signed with the same hand.

"Something's crying" The kid whispered quietly as he cupped his hand to hear more clearly. The beast turned back to their front and turned its ear more attentively. Suddenly they both heard a loud echo of sadness coming from the direction of their supposed meal. It shocked them.

"Well now," the kid sighed after a while –wolves from afar howling off to answer the wounded wolf-, "I do think that feast has been cancelled, wouldn't you say?" the kid asked the beast rhetorically as he rubbed his head with his left hand and put his on his hip. The beast gave an attempt to sigh that only amused the kid giving of a chuckle before turning back to their trail of blood. "Let's go save the poor wolf, shall we?" he said after a moment of silence. They sprinted of with the same speed they started in with a new task at hand –to save the wounded, _lonely_ werewolf.

* * *

I know it's short but it just started! Love it? Hate it? Please review! and try not to burn me so much ^^''' thank you byee!


	2. Chapter 2

Be Warned that this is RAW and has not been edited by someone who's better at English grammar. I hope you'll enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_Harry Potter is not mine, but the OC is.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

A Canine's sense of smell is its most important attribute. When the wounded werewolf's nose caught the presence of another wolf close in his vicinity –and fast approaching-, it opened its previously closed eyes and fought its body to stand, but with the blood under him, it made the ground soft and muddy thus making his attempts a failure. At the sight of this, the kid –who the werewolf failed to catch the scent of- chuckled in amusement, startling the wounded werewolf with a defensive growl.

"Stubborn little werewolf, aren't you?" the child –a boy- taunted. The wounded werewolf gave a gruff as his response and turned his eyes elsewhere, trying to find the wolf that he first caught scent off. He ignored the boy and labeled him as no importance. Suddenly his nose caught the sense in front of him and he saw large front paws of the dark wolf. He tried to lift his head as he followed it up but couldn't as he felt the last of his strength leave him. He tried looking up instead with his head down but couldn't as it was making his head ache. He instead made noises, what he was trying to express, he didn't know but only felt the need to, so he did.

The dark black wolf tilted its head then leaned down to sniff at the other; it then lifted up his head and began licking the other's wounds. The boy left behind observed silently as his companion help stop the wounds from further bleeding.

"He's severely out of nourishment, and the wounds look like it was made from a big beak" the child started, knowing that the other was listening and continued with a thinking pose, "a… Hippogriff, perhaps?" he guessed but then stopped his thoughts with a blink, "I'll start on that later, first he needs plenty of food and drink, here" he took out a green canister from under his heavy-looking fur covered cloak and tossed it to the beast, "don't worry about it running out, I charmed it not to. I'll go find our friend here something to eat and inform the others."

The black wolf paused in his licks and lifted his head to catch the incoming canister with a gruff, irritated at the haste. He then turned back down at the now quiet wolf and backed up a few steps to place canister on the ground with its top pointed at the wolf's mouth. The green canister stared to pour out water flowing endlessly as the kid said –never-ending- and the beast lowered its nose to push it towards the other's mouth. At first the wounded wolf just stared at the canister and back at the other wolf, looking straightly into the other's glowing yellow eyes as the other stared back onto him. It took a minute but the wounded wolf opened its mouth allowing to water to continuously flow down to his throat. He pushed it away when he had enough and the dark wolf grabbed it back and directed the water to wet the other's wounds with it.

It was refreshing for the wounded wolf and felt his strength returning to him again, starting up his healing process. Later that night he found himself full with the deer that the kid brought back and surrounded by a pack. Not his but at least they let him stay with them and not attack. It was by far, the best dream he had and with that thought, he slept.

()Pagebreak()

At first light, one Remus Lupin woke up from the best sleep he ever had. A light buzz made him question if he had a drink or two the previous night as he slowly sit up feeling warm, soft fur blankets slide off his chest to his lap. He blinked a couple of times to let his eyes adjust to the bright lights of sunshine before looking at his surroundings and blinked again.

A forest, he had slept in a forest that looks a great deal like the Forbidden Forest. The first thoughts that entered his mind was, _'Bloody hell, did Sirius and James secretly put alcohol in my drink again?'_ but after noticing the –lack- of alcohol smell and empty bottles, he started around again with a more observant look this time and then he noticed it.

Wolves. A lot of wolves. Not even regular sized, but large wolves that could make Hagrid fall in love with one of them and marry them.

…

_'Maybe I am drunk'_ Remus concluded shuddering at the images his mind had conjured. A snort made him jump and turn at the source of the sound. He feared that one of the wolves woke up and automatically made a grab of his wand but felt nothing but air. Then, his eyes widened as he recalled what he was doing and what he –turned- into last night. He froze but then the snort became a soft quiet laugh, startling him out from his near depression. He slowly turned back to the source of the sound –behind him.

It was a boy -a kid no less that made the quiet laughter. The top of his head was covered by a strange half skull that looked to belong to some kind of lizard with its snout that has sharp teeth shadowing his eyes. From what he could tell, his hair was straight-black with the tips just above his shoulders. His clothing consisted of a dirty white long-sleeved with blue at the seams with jeans that reached above his ankle and worn-out shoes. The brown covered fur cloak tied on his neck gave a cape-like feel to it but was more bloated and heavy. He also had a necklace decorated with fangs and was holding a spear in his right hand. The way he sat on top of a rock with his left ankle on his right knee and his left hand loosely on his left's knee's leg with that grin on his half-covered face made him look a lot like a 17 year old that is leader of the pack of wolves that's currently surrounding them –the fact that the biggest most scary looking wolf is right below the teen's feet, currently asleep, was -to Remus' truthful opinion- a big help to his image.

"Why thank you" the kid suddenly said, once again startling Remus.

The grin the kid had, stayed on as if he had just found something amusing. It irritated Remus –and slightly creped him out- and glared at the kid. He didn't know what the heck happened last night since the pain from being pulled from his brain shocked him to unconsciousness and didn't wake up the whole night. It scared him crazy and gripped the soft fabric in a vice. It was a night he never wanted to experience again and it shook him to the core that he never realized the kid, reading his thoughts.

"Oi," called the kid, "don't freak out on me now," he frowned, "you might accidentally wake the pack up and cause a riot." The kid then returned its grin as if he found a pack of large –probably ravenous- wolves causing a riot. "Names' Lee, just call me lee" he started still with the grin.

Remus thought it strange how the kid was grinning all the time and automatically introduced himself, "Remus Lupin." At that, a soft pile of clothes hit his view causing him to cry out in surprise -quietly, still wary of the wolves. He pulled it off and looked through it; he figured it would fit him.

"Put those clothes on and meet me there," the now identified Lee said, pointing behind Remus. Lee stood and patted both his hands on his pants –Remus noticed the spear was stabbed deep in the ground to stand on its own with its sharp point up- "It's easier to talk without worrying to wake the pack up" he explained grabbing his spear as he headed out to the appointed direction.

Remus nodded as he started to dress –he didn't want to be left out alone with a bunch of big-ass wolves- and hurried to the direction Lee went through. Luckily, none of the sleeping wolves seemed to be bothered by Remus' crunching footfalls with shrubbery, only a twitching of ears but otherwise all asleep. The pain made from walking made Remus mourn his shoes.

As he walked he started thinking about the strangeness of how he felt from the moment he woke up. The first was that this was the best sleep he had had after the time of a Full Moon, that enough was alien to him and made him feel suspicious of what Moony had eaten, which brings him to the next –his feeling of being full, as if he had a feast and that alone was enough to make him panic but calmed himself to not scream out lest he wakes up the wolves. He continues on to the third, which is he wasn't in any sort of pain. Usually, the transformations was excruciatingly painful with the during and the after taking a toll on his body covering him in gallons upon gallons of blood scattered around his person, but no –no blood. And last but definitely not least, when he woke up, he felt as if he were young again. He even thought that he was 16 again and was dragged by his friends to have underage drinking that ended up lying out in the Forbidden Forest somehow managing to lose all his clothes along the way.

It was strange. The fact that he was surrounded by larger-than-normal wolves with an equally strange tribal dressed boy –that looked no taller than a 14 year old- made it nothing less than odd, bizarre, outlandish and any more words that he can describe as "strange".

He felt _drunk_. He probably _looked_ drunk.

The same chuckle he heard from when he woke up sounded again and this time he recognized it that he wasn't even surprised by the fact the boy –Lee- was up in a high branch on a tall thin tree, sitting freely with not an ounce of worry that he might break his neck if he was pushed by a strung gust and falls or that the branch might break under his weight and falls_ or_—

"I'll be fine Professor, no need to worry" Lee said, ceasing his train of thought with that silly grin on his face. Remus frowned at that, _'does he find danger funny? Does he find ME funny?'_ he thought reproachfully. As if reading his thoughts the kid on the branch laughed full-heartedly. _'Wait. Reading my thoughts?!'_ Remus widened his eyes at the realization.

"Finally noticed huh, Professor?" Lee asked amused with that grin on his face.

* * *

Done! Please Review and tell me what you think! thank you! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really bummed out... No reviews! T_T well, no matter, i'll just wait until someone does! So here is chapter 3, Enjoy ^^

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Harry Potter other than my OC.

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Remus stared disbelievingly at the –boy- above him. Lee was barely of age! To have mastered the art of _Mind Reading_ and not even cause pain to the receiver he would have to be a—

"Wizard" Lee stated for Remus, "right, Pro-fe-ssor?" he pronounced as if helping Remus realize what he was calling him from the start of their—

"For a qualified teacher of Hogwarts, known to have the best education for aspiring wizards as well as the brain child for most of your pranks in your marauders school days, you're quite slow," Lee stated with that silly grin, "Professor." He finished. Remus could only blink at the teen and ask when he got feeling of his voice back.

"Are you a student of Hogwarts by any chance?" Remus thought it was the most logical answer he could possibly conclude but it doesn't explain the wolves. Though, he predicted the answer to be— "No" Lee replied back easily with a smile.

"As I thought," Remus said with a sigh and tried again, "Can you please tell me who you are?" He asked. For some reason, deep inside, he trusts this 'Lee' person and knows that no harm will come to him. He was suspicious at that –and slightly relieved, it is the –best- 'morning-after-the-Full-Moon' he has ever had after all, '_even though it is the most dangerous.'_ He added with a frown, he didn't see the frown Lee gave as the kid read his thoughts and looked up again, seeing the same smile.

"I am called Lee," Lee reintroduced himself with a half bow and a swing of his left hand to his heart. Remus was afraid he might fall but then was relieved when he saw the kid straighten up again; he frowned though, at the kid's response. "I meant about you're background," Remus seriously thought the kid was amusing himself with him. Strangely, he didn't find himself feeling anything but amusement himself, he tried _again_. "How a powerful wizard like you, not find himself within the halls of Hogwarts and how you came about to be staying with a pack of wolves?" Remus then had a disturbing thought, "you're not a Werewolf… are you?" he asked hesitantly with a worried look on his face. Somehow, he didn't want to the boy, who was quickly growing on him, to share the same curse.

Lee was silent for a while and Remus was starting to think of the worse but then, he replied. "No, I'm no Werewolf," Remus started to sigh with relief and worry left him but then, "by government standards." Lee finished with a shrug. Remus felt horror fill his system and choked out a "Wha-what?" he asked disbelievingly. He almost felt sick when he heard Lee's reply and with the increasingly familiar grin he first saw on his face.

"I'm a Lycan."

()Pagebreak()

"A-a-a wha-what now?" Remus stuttered out with a disbelievingly shocked faced look as he stared back up at Lee.

"Would you like a moment for yourself?" Lee asked half-mockingly, half-serious. Remus couldn't quiet tell and so just took it as a joke to calm himself down. He didn't want to ruin this morning so stared back at Lee on the branch mockingly glaring at him and said, "Ha-ha, very funny". It seemed to have the desired effect since Lee was now laughing like a half-crazed man. Remus felt ridiculous at that, _'I didn't mean it to be THAT funny'_ but smiled nevertheless.

Lee looked like he was about to fall down and it scared Remus when he did.

"LEE!" He yelled out and was about to catch him when suddenly a black blur surged beside him. It made him pause and close his eyes, acting like he would in his teenage years. _'Preposterous'_ Remus thought as he instinctually faced his head at the side, nervily awaiting the sound of a skull cracking, _'I haven't been a teenager in a decade'_ he finished. When no sound came he opened his eyes and widened when he realized the black blur had been the big scary large black wolf _'with creepy yellow eyes, how appropriate'_ he thought sarcastically.

Lee was on the back of the large beast, sitting on it as if he was riding a horse –it wasn't as big, but it does look like it can carry two-three times its body weight also, Lee's hands looked as if he were holding reigns with the spear horizontally placed. Remus only blinked at the sight. _'That could make a lovely solid picture, painting even.'_ Remus thought as he imagined it on Canvas, only Lee wouldn't have the usual silly grin nor smile –like he is now-, but a more serious look and he would be holding the spear on with his left hand with it pointing upwards.

"Like this?" Lee asked as he held up the spear in the position he heard in Remus' thoughts. "Ye— Wait. Wait! Wait! Wait!" Remus said distractedly as he waved both his hands. "We're getting off topic here!" He yelled out frustratingly –he swears that black wolf looked as if he was laughing at him too, but ignores it to concentrate. Lee swung himself down to the ground -as he would on a horse and gave a tilt of his head. Remus continued, wanting to point his finger at him but didn't _'I'm no child'_ he told himself ignoring, Lee's loud snort –together with the wolf's.

"What do mean by _'I'm a Lycan'_?" He asked calmly, heaving a deep breath and continued, "Isn't that the same thing as _Werewolf_?" he finished, truly curious. He noticed the black wolf give a snort, as if insulted, and gave a curious look to the wolf. _'Huh?'_ he couldn't help but think.

For some reason, he truly trusted and believed Lee wasn't a person _or a Lycan_ that could easily die and so, in an out-character-kind-of-way he dismissed the thought of the near-possible-death-experience and continued on to other things. _In the back of his mind, he imagined poor Mrs. Weasley mourn on the death of his Motherly attribute, he pushed the thought away._

"Now, now," Lee had said mockingly, but not to him, but to the wolf. "We shouldn't judge, black." Lee had called the wolf. _'What an appropriate name_' Remus couldn't help but think again. Lee grinned at that, "I know right?" he said smugly. Black gave a sneeze at that. Lee continued as if he didn't hear anything and crossed his arms, he looks as though it was a difficult to think through and Remus patiently waited.

"Hmm…" Lee hummed truly looked troubled in answering which Remus wondered. "I don't really know how to explain it," he said as he hummed again and bent his head to look up at the sky. "Ah!" he gasped as if he had a revelation. "I just remembered," he put up his right hand with his pointer finger up. "Shouldn't you be heading back to the school right now, Professor?" pointing at him with the same finger at the brunette. "Wouldn't people start wondering where you are?" he finished.

As if just realizing it himself, Remus yelled out in disbelief. "I totally forgot!" Panicked at what his students would start to think –are thinking. "I-I-I should go!" and started to run in where he assumes the way back to school. "Ah! Professor!" Lee yelled after him, "Black will guide you back to school! And don't forget to wear shoes!" he shouts out at the running professor, giving the shoes he produced from his back to Black and watched as the large wolf took off in the direction the Professor ran off in the –thankfully- correct path. "Hmmm~… Maybe he doesn't need a guide… but he does need shoes," Lee muttered to himself, amused with the surprisingly comical professor. "May we meet again, Remus 'Professor' Lupin" He finished with a graceful bow with a sweep of his hand.

**_TBC_**

* * *

Done! Please Review and tell me what you think! Any questions I will gladly answer. 'till next time byee! ^^


End file.
